


Pay the Piper

by aGoodGoodBoy



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Overprotective, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6409540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aGoodGoodBoy/pseuds/aGoodGoodBoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most everyone in Central City knows not to mess with Cisco Ramon, but there are always a few dumb ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pay the Piper

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I wrote a while back. Vice isn't really anyone, I just needed a random villain name. Thanks for reading!

Vice strolled into the backwater bar, observing the grimy counter and dark people.

Snart had suggested he drop by, as many of the regulars were in a similar business to their own. The fellow villain had been helping him adjust to the workings of Central City since he moved there.

The bar seemed to be a bit rundown, but Vice was sure they would have the nicer stuff he wanted to celebrate with that night. He may not have defeated the Flash, but he had definitely doled out some pain. He swaggered to the counter, grinning in delight.

He suddenly broke out of his smug trance when he realized that every person in the bar was silently staring at him. His eyes narrowed. "What are you all looking at?" He snarled, his good mood temporarily dashed by his peers' odd behavior.

Snart stood up from within the crowd and spoke, "You injured Cisco Ramon?"

Vice snorted. That's what all this was about? His smug smile returned as he boasted, "Oh, yeah, I did. Plenty of bruises, and at least a broken leg if not more. The Flash should keep stronger company."

Snart's eyebrows rose, and he spoke again, "Well, nice knowing you." He sat down and chugged his drink. There was a chorus of calls for a check. Vice whipped his head back and forth in confusion. "What are you all--"

"I don't think I need to explain why I'm here." 

A new man in a green cloak cut him off as he stalked into the bar, a bulky gun-like device in each hand. "Now, unless anyone feels like being extremely stupid right about now..." The man trailed off. There was no one left for him to speak to; the bar had cleared out in seconds. He leveled his guns at Vice, who was frozen in shock. "What--wh--who are you?" Vice stumbled over his words. 

"I'm Cisco Ramon's boyfriend," the man's lip slid into a smirk as he spoke, "and it's time to pay the Piper."


End file.
